


Why you don’t take your magical nephew to Comic Con

by GaySorcerer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy is a nerd lmao, Uncle Pietro is best Uncle, billy goes to comic com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySorcerer/pseuds/GaySorcerer
Summary: Billy is a nerdPietro freaks out when he loses Billy in the crowdThen cute Uncle to Nephew bonding.Billy is like 14 by the way and he’s dressed as Captain America.





	Why you don’t take your magical nephew to Comic Con

Pietro learned pretty quickly why Wanda never wanted to take Billy to Comic con. His nephew was dragging him everywhere, through large crowds.

Billy didn’t seemed to mind the seemingly ENDLESS crowd. Billy had used a disguise spell on Pietro… and Billy was cosplaying Captain America, which was cute, he guessed.

Pietro looked away for a moment to see the comics people had made of him. Apparently people wanted to read that, huh. He turned back to where Billy had been.

Then panic set in. Wanda was going to kill him if he lost either of her kids. “Billy?!” The speedster yelled, looking around. He couldn’t run around and look for his nephew, too many people in an enclosed space.

”Billy?” He yelled, and felt a hand grab his, looking back as he saw Billy looking at him with a frown. “Billy, do not do that again. Wanda will kill me if I lose you.”

”Uncle Pietro, I was here the entire time…” he said, confused. Pietro blinked a few times before nodding.

”Okay, Okay.” The taller male nodded and held onto his nephew’s hand and continued moving through the crowd until they made it outside where he found a place to sit and calmed himself down.

”Are you mad?” Billy asked, sitting next to him as he took the mask off.

Pietro looked at Billy and shook his head. “Just… stressed.” He said, giving Billy a small smile.

”I should have asked Teddy and his mom…”

”What? You don’t like me here?” Pietro frowned, tilting his head

”no! Uncle Pietro it’s just… we do this more often than you… and I dunno, you just don’t seem to be into this stuff.” The young mage shrugged, looking down.

”Why’d you invite me?” The speedster asked.

”… I wanted to spend time with you, but maybe we should have done something you like…” Billy said, sighing before his uncle wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

”Let’s go back inside and then… at three we go… get lunch at MacDonalds?” He asked, smiling a bit.

Billy only nodded with a smile and slippe the mask back on and they walked back inside.


End file.
